Fire
by ezridax19
Summary: Archer becomes a HumanVulcan hybrid.


A/N: This story is in response to the Archer Vulcan hybrid challenge posted at The Logical Choice Forum. Rating is NC-17. 

Cold water streamed down Jonathan Archer's body as he sat on the floor of his shower shaking uncontrollably. The cool drops did nothing to sate the fire that roared through his body. Closing his eyes he attempted to gain some control over the roaring swell of emotions that threatened to engulf him. His attempts to put to use the meditation techniques T'Pol had taught him proved futile. He was beyond any control at this point. Meditation would not help him now. There was only one thing that could calm his shaking body and temper the raging heat inside him.

"T'Pol to Captain Archer," his first officer's voice rang through the comm shaking him from his thoughts. His eyes sprang open and a soft growl escaped from his lips. The sound of her voice tormented him as she again tried to hail him 3 more times. Something in the back of his brain told him he was due on the bridge 20 minutes ago. But he did not care. He could not leave his quarters. He could not see her. He could not see anyone.

T'Pol was worried. She had hailed him numerous times and he was not responding. It was not like Captain Archer to be late for duty. Ever since that fateful transporter accident 6 months ago, an accident in which Archer has been literally transformed, T'Pol had kept a very close eye on him.

T'Pol recalled the fateful day. They had found The Ni'Paar adrift in space. Captain Archer led the survey team that had recovered only 5 survivors. Storen was a young Vulcan and had refused to board the shuttlecraft to return to the safety of the Enterprise. Archer had agreed to transport back with him and that's when something had gone terribly wrong. Two people were transported, but only one body stood on the Enterprise's transporter pad. Their DNA had been fused in the transporter and Archer was now something else. Not entirely human, not entirely Vulcan but a combination. Phlox could do nothing to change this fact, but assured Archer he was in perfect health and there should be no complications from the accident.

The first month after the accident was difficult and she kept a very close eye on him as he struggled with his Vulcan and human halves. However, his resilience amazed her and he seemed to be adjusting quite well to his new self. She was very surprised when he insisted she teach him Vulcan meditation techniques and they soon found themselves spending almost every night together meditating and discussing Vulcan philosophies and Surak's teachings. She had not expected him to so fully embrace his Vulcan side and he took to the meditation as if he had practiced it his entire life.

He had seemed to quickly find a balance between his two warring halves.

However, for the past few days T'Pol had noticed a change in him. He was more emotional than usual and became agitated quite easily. Their nightly meditations seemed in vain and he would leave her quarters in a huff when he was unable to center himself. She feared she knew the cause of why the Captain had not come to the bridge today.

"Should I call Doctor Phlox, SubCommander," Hoshi's questioning roused her from her thoughts.

_It's too soon. This should not be happening now._

"No. I shall visit the Captain myself."

Her suspicions would soon be confirmed.

* * *

"Captain," Jonathan heard her calling through the sound of water falling over him.

"Go away!" He growled. What the hell was she doing here. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

He heard her enter the bathroom and watched her as she walked towards the shower. He remained motionless as she turned off the running water. She knelt down beside him and touched his arm, a look of concern in her eyes. The touch of her fingers on his skin made his blood boil and he grabbed her wrist tightly and threw her hand away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Fire was in his eyes and he stared at her with a gaze that sent shivers down her spine.

"Captain... Jonathan. I know what you are feeling. I know what is happening. I am here to help you," her calm words did nothing to soothe him and he yelled at her again.

"Get away from me T'Pol. I don't want to hurt you."

He was right of course. He could hurt her, and probably would, no matter how much he did not want to. Jonathan stood up. He needed to get away from her before it was too late. He moved to leave the shower and she stepped aside to let him pass. He walked into the bedroom and sat on his bed with his kneed tucked under him. He was angry and scared and so aching with desire it hurt. His Vulcan half knew what was wrong with him. It knew what he needed to do to quench the fire in his blood. His human half was afraid, so afraid to hurt T'Pol.

"Jonathan," she knelt before him, laying a hand on his knee, "Let me help you."

"I have no control. Please leave, " he pleaded, his voice almost a sob.

He was using every ounce of his control not to attack her. If she stayed any longer his control would break and he would not be able to stop himself. _Why won't she leave. She knows what will happen if she stays._

"Jonathan, I will not leave you," she sat on the bed next to him and placed her hand on his arm.

The touch of her fingers on him sent him over the edge. Beyond help, beyond control he was lost in the fires of his ponn farr. The mating time. Mate or die.

_I will have you now. You are mine._

He grabbed her and tossed her down on the bed. T'Pol did not protest. She said nothing, did nothing and he stared at her with hungry eyes. She was fully aware of the dangers involved with ponn farr. Male Vulcans lost complete control and reverted to animalistic behavior. She was not afraid, though she should have been. She knew Jonathan would not hurt her. She trusted him with her life.

His naked body lay over her, still wet from the shower. His eyes were ablaze with uncontrollable fire, and all consuming desire for her. With a strength he didn't know he possessed, he ripped her uniform off and threw it to the ground. Tearing away her undergarments, she lay naked before him.

_You are mine. I must have you now._

He crushed his lips against hers as his body fell on top of her, every inch of their skin connected. Savage desire engulfed him, controlling every movement of his body, every touch of his fingers.

He tasted every bit of her flesh, sampled every taste of her with a hunger that would not be satisfied. Each touch of his lips caused a soft moan to escape from her mouth. Her enjoyment only fueled his fire and he entered his quickly. He pressed his fingers to her temple as their bodies became one.

_One body. One mind._

Bodies merged to become one as their minds met each other for the first time. Nothing could have prepared either of them for this experience. The physical pleasure was nothing compared to the pleasure of their joined minds. They shared thoughts and desires, dreams and passions. He felt the skin on his back tear and she dug her nails into him. Biting her lip in return he tasted her green copper blood on his lips. He thrust harder and faster into her as her hands reach his temples to enter his mind. His human half was lost, all her could feel was the throb of his Vulcan desire for his mate.

_Yes Jonathan. I am yours._

He exploded inside of her and she screamed out her pleasure in his mind. He lay beside his mate, the fired satiated for now. Relishing in the afterglow, he enveloped her in his arms, a smile on his lips.

_Thank you my love._


End file.
